A Heart Stolen
by Aineyel
Summary: A one shot AU of Ulquiorra and Ichigo in high school. Ulquiorra was captivated by this younger teen and he had no intention of ever sharing him. Warnings: BL (Shounen-Ai), Fluff


Title: A Heart Stolen

Rating: T

Summary: A one shot AU of Ulquiorra and Ichigo in high school. Ulquiorra was captivated by this younger teen and he had no intention of ever sharing him.

Disclaimer: I am merely borrowing the characters designed by Tite Kubo. I do not own Bleach.

Notes: Written on the spot randomly was a small tribute to UlquiorraxIchigo, one of my random but favorite pairings in Bleach. It was only quickly skimmed for mistakes and I may have missed a few things here and there. Thank you for reading! I am probably not going to continue this for my writing and style sucks.

* * *

Impassive dull green eyes gazed at the young teen boy in his arms.

The boy's hair tickled his arm, drawing his attention. He watched as the orange hair swayed gently in the breeze, brushing his arm every so often.

The orange was a stark contrast to his pale white skin. Yet he found he liked seeing the orange so close to his skin.

Ulquiorra glanced upwards at the blue sky. Not a single cloud was in sight and the sun was warming his chilled skin.

"Mmmm..."

Glancing back down, Ulquiorra found himself starring into drowsy chocolate brown eyes.

He watched fascinated at the way they stared back groggily before they widened in realization.

"Ulquiorra?!"

Ichigo jumped away in shock, backing up a few feet.

Unfazed by the sudden outburst of his name, Ulquiorra got up dusting off his clothes before making his way over towards Ichigo.

Ichigo backed up as far as he could before he hit the side of the school building. He looked around frantically in search of a way out.

Ulquiorra's lips turned upwards for a fraction of a second at the thrill.

He closed in on his prey and pinned Ichigo to the wall before he could run towards the gate, which was the only way out from the school yard.

A small blush dusted Ichigo's cheeks as Ulquiorra leaned in on him.

"Ichigo..."

Ichigo's face flamed hearing his name fall from his sexy upper classman's lips.

Ulquiorra's eyes glazed over in interest, never had he ever felt so incredibly interested in another human being before.

There was one girl, Orihime; she had been his first crush.

They had gone out when he was a freshman. She had taught him about love, that he did indeed have a heart like all the other humans he considered inferior. But nothing more.

They had a thing at first sure, but it quickly died out and he saw that she was aleady falling for someone else.

Ishida was it?

He couldn't remember as he was captivated by a shocking orange mop of hair that stood tall next to Orihime. When Orihime had broken up with him, he had gone over to her school to drop off her things that she had given him.

Orihime was in tears, crying and apologizing to Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra was not fazed.

But he was shocked when a fist rammed into his left cheek. He staggered a bit but maintained his balance.

He heard the name from his ex's lips, "Ichigo!"

He took a good look at the two before him, Orihime was trying to calm her enraged friend who had misunderstood the situation.

"Stay away from her..."

Shivers ran down his spine when he heard the youth speak. He watched his every movement at the corner of his eye as Ichigo ushered Orihime inside the school.

Ever since he wasn't able to stare at a strawberry without thinking of the strange orange haired male.

Nel, his older sister would throw him odd looks whenever he had a strawberry.

He would stare at it for a good 10 minutes before licking it in a very sensual manner.

Then he would pop the whole strawberry into his mouth and have a very satisfied look on his face.

Needless to say, Nel had forbidden him from eating strawberries for a year.

Ulquiorra would not see Ichigo again for another year and half. Ulquiorra was already a senior and Ichigo had enrolled into the same high school.

Ulquiorra had been studying on a bench when he heard enraged yelling behind the building close by.

Recognizing one of the voices to belond to Grimmjow, his younger brother; he sighed, closing his books and made his way over.

However what he saw completely captivated him and made his heart ache.

Orange streaked through the ally as sickening crunches echoed.

He looked beautiful twisting and rushing ahead.

Ichigo and Grimmjow were fighting viciously on equal grounds. Grimmjow was thoroughly enjoying the fight and that made Ulquiorra clench his fists in anger.

He was the first to have seen him, his brother had no right to enjoy anything with Ichigo.

Violently grabbing Grimmjow's hair from behind, he threw his brother towards trash bins in mild anger.

Ichigo who couldn't stop himself for he was mid way through a tackle, crashed into Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra caught him and prevented them both from falling by letting his back slide against a wall.

Ichigo was stunned and found he couldn't remove himself from the elder's arms, having exhausted some of his energy in the tussel with Grimmjow.

Grimmjow sputtered and cursed, "What the FUCK Ulquiorra?!"

Ulquiorra had an uninterested look on his face as he said calmly, "He is mine."

Ichigo was shocked and silent as Ulquiorra pulled his chin up and kissed him soundly.

Grimmjow made chocking sounds, "That's gross damn it! I didn't want to see that shit!"

He left after saying how he needed to bleach his eyes out.

Ulquiorra watched his brother leave and stopped kissing Ichigo.

Noticing the silence, he looked down.

His eyes widened as he saw the look on Ichigo's face. Face bright red, lips red and moist from the kiss  
and eyes glassy from shock.

"What are yo-"

Unable to resist Ulquiorra kissed him again, deeper.

"Mmmph!"

Ichigo resisted, shoving him away. "What the- stop doing that-"

Ichigo was unable to form more sentences as he ended up being kissed again.

"Hah- St-stop-"

_Kiss_

"I'm serious st-"

_Kiss_

_Kiss_

Ichigo's control was slipping, the kisses were starting to feel really good.

_Kiss_

"Mmmnnn-"

Ulquiorra then bit Ichigo's ear, making Ichigo come back down to reality.

Bringing his fist back, he slammed it into Ulquiorra's face, effectively causing Ulquiorra to let go of Ichigo.

"Fuck!"

Ichigo wiped his mouth furiously, face aflame as he ran off.

Ulquiorra found himself smirking as he watched him run.

There was no escaping him after he had gotten a taste.

Everything Ichigo did only made Ulquiorra more interested in him.

And now, he was almost his.

Ulquiorra closed the gap, devouring his young lover's lips.

Although he may not have completely won Ichigo's heart he was making progress. He would never let his rare prey escape him.

After all, Ichigo already had Ulquiorra's heart.

It was only fair that he had Ichigo's in return.

* * *

So what did you think? I hope it wasn't too bad. I still have many ideas, though if I ever actually write them, it will be a miracle in itself.


End file.
